


Third Wheel

by Wargasms



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly's cousin is getting married, she is a bride's maid. Jared is the groom's cousin, and a grooms man. Jensen is Jared's +1 to the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, the only thing the same about the boys is their names and their looks, maybe a little bit of personality, but everything else I have changed to suit my intentions!

Wow, she thought, I am drunk! And there are two really hot guys waiting in room… 835.

Holly stared at herself in the bathroom mirror as she propped herself against the counter, contemplating. They had all been drinking, but she and Jared had shared a blunt. Jensen was probably the most sober, by far, yet he had been the one to press her to the wall in the elevator. 

His face had been just a fraction from hers; his breath had smelled of Redbull and vodka and been warm against her lips. “You are gorgeous, you know. Are you going to sleep now or can we play?”

“Play?” She wasn’t even sure any sound actually came out. Then Jared was there, shoulder leaned against the wall Jensen had her pinned against. His hand reached up and exaggeratedly stroked down the back of Jensen’s neck to press at his lower back, forcing Jensen’s hips against hers. 

“We share really well,” Jensen replied. 

Holly whimpered again at the memory and was suddenly ripping the bridesmaid's dress off and scrambling around her room looking for something skimpy to wear. 

 

Barefoot in a pair of grey shorts she’d rolled up at the waist, to show her black panties a bit as she walked, and a white wife beater over a black bra, she knocked on the door after checking the numbers were right. Jared yanked the door open and they were mutually eye fucking each other for a few moments before he said, “We match.”

Holly concentrated on what he was wearing (rather than mentally undressing him) and saw he had on grey basketball shorts and a white wife beater. She giggled. 

Jared gave a full bodied laugh then reached out to pull her into the room. Jensen was shirtless but still in his dress pants sitting at the desk area in front of a laptop, “Jared, what do you want me to put on?”

Holly answered, “Can we listen to this station in Orlando? They spin on Saturday nights and I like… listen to it religiously.” 

Jensen smiled at her, beckoning her over and Jared pressed at her back, practically shoving her forward. Holly slid into Jensen’s lap willingly and wiggled her ass a bit more than necessary while pulling up the page. As soon as the live stream got through with its intro commercial, the music flooded the room and Jared practically whooped. 

“I think I love you!” he said and pulled her up to dance. Holly giggled, Again! I am reduced to a fucking teenager with these guys! But then she stopped thinking because Jared could really dance. 

They moved together and she marveled at his body. His large hands had closed around her wrists and placed her hands on either side of his neck before gliding down her arms and back to grip her waist. His thigh was between her legs and they were grinding in rhythm. Her hands found and felt every muscle as they worked their way down his Pecs to his ripped abs and she groaned this time. 

Arms pulled her tight against his chest, trapping her hands, before Jared’s right hand grasped the back of her head and tilted her face up for a kiss. Holly’s slightly parted lips met his and his tongue peeked into her mouth, then delved in when she opened for him. It seared her lips, traveled her gums, and then tangled with her own tongue before retreating and letting hers give chase. She worked the tip of her tongue teasingly against his before pulling back to nip and nibble his lips.

Jared groaned now and took her lips brutally, leaving them red and swollen before breaking away. His hand released the back of her head and she leaned away panting for breath. Her own hands, now freed, began exploring again. This time they bounced down the washboard abs to stroke the hard V cut of that muscle right there, near the jut of hipbone. Holly knew if she reached back she’d find the swell of his ass and all she could think was, HOT BOY Right here!

His hands were cupping her face, holding her in place as he again surveyed her mouth, but Holly was working her hands under his shirt to feel his skin. He was hot and hard and she went a bit crazy stroking and memorizing the expanse of his back, working her way upward this time. She came out of a daze to find herself clinging to him, writhing on his thigh as her face pressed against his hands, desperate to follow his mouth.

Jared rested his forehead against hers and gave a soft chuckle, “You are perfect.”

At the same time she attempted to pull his shirt up and off him, he went to do the same to her, releasing her body which then stumbled a bit at being under its own control again. More gracefully than really was fair, he whipped hers off and used her stumble to steer her to the closest bed. With an experienced hand her undid the clasp of her bra and then slid his palms down her sides, under the waist band of the panties and shorts which fell to the floor as soon as he worked them past her hips. 

Holly shook the bra down and off her arms before letting him press her to sit on the edge of the bed, and watched him finish pulling his shirt off. She heard herself growl as the tanned vision was exposed and then flushed stupidly, because, really? She was about to have sex with this guy while the other one watched and a little noise should not be embarrassing. 

Only, Jensen wasn’t just watching, he was moving up onto the bed, clad only in black boxers now which were tented with his obvious arousal. He was positioning her on her back in the middle of the bed, laying on his left beside her. His right palm skimmed down her stomach before his fingers gripped her thigh and drew it further apart. They both looked up to Jared expectantly. 

He was pulling a condom from the pocket of his shorts, which he then let fall to the floor with his boxers. The sound of the condom ripping open making Holly shudder. Jensen chose that moment to cup her pussy and whisper in her ear, “Damn, so wet.”

Oh, she was. Soaked, dripping, gushing, Jesus! She could have made a list a mile long except Jensen’s clever fingers found her clit and her eyes took in Jared’s cock as he rolled on the condom. Big, Jared was, all around, a big guy. Jensen latched onto a nipple as Jared knee walked up the bed to the space between her thighs. He dragged the head of his dick down her slit before Jensen took his hand from her clit to grip Jared and placed him at her entrance.   
Holly felt both of them watching her face as Jared pressed in slowly. Jensen teasingly flicked his tongue at her hardened nipple and the pressure of Jared filling her combined to make her whole body shudder. She hitched in a breath and tossed her head back. Too stimulated from the sensations to watch anymore, she clenched her eyes shut. Jared was thick, stretching her so wide, and long, it felt like forever before he was buried to the hilt. The only sound in the room was Holly’s panting for a moment as they let her adjust.

In unison they both claimed a nipple. Holly’s eyes flew open and she stared at their mouths sucking at her tits. Jared had to bow his body to reach her chest; his left hand was gripping her breast as he leaned his weight on his right, planted beside her on the mattress. She caressed her palm along the straining muscles of his right arm as her other hand curled into Jensen’s hair. Jensen also had a hand surrounding her other breast to adjust it so he could get his lips around her nipple. The feeling, so fucking sweet and intense, made Holly whimper and start to roll her hips, trying to entice Jared into movement. 

He wouldn’t budge though, and she whined pleadingly until Jensen moved up to kiss her while his fingers now worked her spit slick nipple. If Holly thought Jared took her breath away, then Jensen blew her mind. He rubbed his lips back and forth across hers for a moment before kissing first her top lip then her bottom one. He bit at it playfully before sucking it into his mouth. Turning his head just a bit more to the side, he kissed her proper and Holly moaned into his mouth. 

His lips were soft and warm and the tip of his tongue was playing at the crease of her lips so she opened for him. He wasn’t as hurried as Jared, not as demanding or forceful. Jensen let her explore as much as he did and as their tongues worked together she could taste the Redbull and the sticky tang of the vodka; so much so that she wasn’t sure if it was his kissing of some sort of left over alcohol making her feel drunk. The hand she had in his hair found its way to his neck, feeling the muscles flex as he pulled back to kissing just her lips again. “Please,” she whispered against them with her last bit of air before pulling in a long much needed breath.

“What do you want?” he whispered back and her hips started bucking again. Jensen worked his way down her chin and jaw to suck and bite at her neck while his hand moved down from her nipple to grip her thigh and trap it between his legs. Then his finger was circling her clit again and before she could answer Jared released her nipple, moving up to take her mouth. 

He sucked at her lips, at her tongue, then her chin and jaw, taking a path similar to Jensen’s down the other side of her neck. Holly wrapped her free leg around Jared’s waist and her fingers were digging into his right hip as she tried again to get him moving. That’s what she wanted; she was full and desperate to feel the friction inside, but Jensen was working her clit expertly and suddenly she was flooded with an orgasm!

Holly cried out as her nerves sizzled, arching her whole body up off the bed with the strength of it. That’s the moment Jared chose to start pulling back, moaning himself as she clenched rhythmically around him, until just the head was still inside her. Jensen was wiping the fluid on his fingers around her nipple, covering it in her fluid, before he closed his mouth over it, licking and sucking it off, moving his hand now to play with her other nipple. Holly was in overload and mewling in pleasure. She could feel Jensen’s hard on pressing against her thigh, and now Jared was worming his arm between Jensen’s abs and her side to hold himself up.

Then Jared stroked in and bottomed out against her cervix and she practically howled! He took his time pulling back out and she groaned in need only to yelp as he thrust in quick. As he pulled slowly back out again, she felt the head of his cock drag against her g-spot. He would pound in and then drag back out, over and over, and Holly was losing her mind. Jensen was tweaking her nipple with his fingers while biting lightly at the other as she was being stuffed by Jared. he was thumping against her cervix, then he’d get that spot again and…

She heard her moaning getting louder, and felt her hips jerking up to meet Jared’s. The tension in her body was like the crackle of electricity and she needed a fucking outlet or she was going to fry! Together they were going to make her burst…

“Jesus Fuck!” Holly screamed and her hands flew to the pillow above her head to rip and claw at it with her fingernails. Jensen released her breasts because she was thrashing so violently. Jared felt her start to tighten around him and pressed his lower abs against her, buried deep and let her fuck herself against him. They converged on her mouth, each one claiming a side, so they could swallow her cries.

Finally it peaked, Holly careening off the edge of sanity and whiting-out with the pleasure. When she could process again, Jensen was gone and Jared was covering her with his body. Holly had both legs wrapped around his waist now, their bodies were pressed flush from groin to chest and Jared was resting on his elbows, his hands gripping her biceps and his eyes on her face. 

She calmed slowly, staring dazedly as Jared. His forehead was covered with the jagged line of his unruly hair, his brows thin and straight over slightly slanted fox like eyes. He had high cheek bones and a strong nose that flared a bit above his upper lip which was slightly thinner than his bottom one. The angled planes of his face created a jaw and chin that she wanted to lick. Currently a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, making a small dimple. When she finally met his gaze he said, “That was beautiful, let’s see if we can do it again.”

Holly couldn’t comprehend but she watched as Jared hooked an arm under each of her knees, stretching her wider and tilting her pelvis more. She let him handle her into whatever angle he wanted, feeling boneless and malleable. When he began to fuck her this time, each inward thrust pushed against her g-spot and this time he had no patience. The pace was fast and deep and goddamn good!

Nonsense, she was spewing nonsensical inarticulate lustful noises that seemed to drive Jared on. His hips snapped faster, each of them was going to have a bruise where their pelvic bones crashed together. Holly’s hands ran through his sweaty hair, pushing it back from his face before clamping on his shoulder muscles as she hung on for dear life! Christ, he was going to make her come again, going to push her so far, fill her so much, pound her so hard, rub her so raw…

Jared gasped as her nails dug into his skin when she came again, head snapping back, neck a tight arch before she melted beneath him. He could feel the sudden flood of juices as he continued to slide in and out, rode her through it until her legs began to tremble and he released them. She came to, rolling her head back and forth and moaning pitifully while Jared sucked a hicky onto the skin of her collar bone.

Holly tangled her hands into his hair and used it to pull him up for a kiss. It was sloppy and uncontrolled, but it was all she could muster. Jared’s arms slithered underneath her back and wrapped tight before rolling them both over. His hands now found her hips as she felt the bed dip, then Jensen’s hands joined his. Together they positioned her so Jared could fuck up into her.

Holly held herself up on her hands and hung her head to Jared’s chest. She could see down the length of his body, watching his muscles stretch and bunch as he worked, his cock shoving in and out of her, spreading and dragging against her swollen lower lips. Jensen’s hands kneaded her ass cheeks before spreading them apart and Holly jerked as his tongue licked up her crack.

She’d never been rimmed before and at first it shocked her that Jensen was doing it, but the sensations were incredible! He circles the puckered skin lazily before tonguing at the middle, pressing but not entering. Feeling his tongue finally slipping in, Holly was soon panting and moaning, hearing the sound of not just Jensen’s sucking and licking, but of the wet slide and slap of Jared. 

Jared, who was losing all semblance of control, kept picking up speed, fingers digging into her hips just a fraction harder as he grunted with each thrust. Holly had the presence of mind to milk him with her muscles and she looked up to watch his face. A grimace of pleasure stretched his mouth when he finally lost it, hips stuttering and then freezing before he moaned and gave a full bodied shudder.

Holly lay against him before her arms gave out and reveled in the hotness that was Jensen’s tongue still working back there. It felt so dirty and yet so fucking good. It had to be a sin and she whined when he finally withdrew.   
Left cheek pressed to the solid plane of Jared’s sternum, head rolling up and down with his breath, pounding heart in her ear and against her chin, like a cat basking in a puddle of sunlight, Holly lay in one of her and Jared’s sweat pool between their bodies. Jared softened and slipped out of her and she felt Jensen pulling the condom off him. She heard him tie it off and he must have gotten rid of it. As she lay weightless against Jared, Jensen’s finger began probing her now. She then heard the sound of a top opening and felt the cold of the lube join his fingers. He worked two fingers into her, pressing them steadily past the ring of her muscles and then in as far as he could when she neither protested nor withdrew.

In fact, the last thing she managed to will her body to do was slip her arms under Jared’s and wrap her fingers in the very ends of his hair. Jared however was stroking her shoulders, the arch of her upper spine down into the dip before brushing over the tops of her ass cheeks. They spread outward and skimmed the swell of her hips, back up the curve of her waist, the bulge of her breasts trapped between them, tracing her shoulder blades with his fingertips before starting again. 

Jensen was working her open as Jared petted her; fingers scissor apart, stretching, before adding another and working them deep, twisting before spreading her more. She barely registered the sound of the condom ripping open over her whines when he stopped, but then Jared’s hands gripped her hips and the head of Jensen’s condom and lube covered cock was pressing to her hole. 

Holly was suddenly trying to remember the feel of him pressed against her thigh earlier because it felt now like he was just as big as Jared! She had done this before, liked it very much actually, but she had so far been picky about how large a guy was. The tension of the moment when the head popped in was painful, but he kept pushing in and the pleasure of the drag far exceeded it. Christ, he was definitely wider than his three fingers had been able to stretch her!  
He was adding more lube to ease the rest in, his fingers working around her hole as it was stuffed thick with him. She finally groaned when he pressed completely in, groin and balls flush to her ass cheeks. Jensen ground in, pushing just that fraction deeper and pulled out halfway. More lube was added and in again he pushed, but this time he glided out and in again a few times, working the lube, slicking her hole up. He withdrew to just the head and coated himself again with lube so now he could fuck in and out easily, long slow thrusts at first but then faster.

Holly felt so wet back there, he’d made her sloppy and the noise was so similar to when Jared had been fucking her, it made her shudder with dirty desire. Jared was moving her arms, Jensen was positioning her legs and together they rearranged her, with Jensen keeping his cock buried inside her through it all. She was shifted to her left side next to Jared, and Jensen had gotten both her legs clear so now he was swinging them up and effectively rolling her onto her back before placing her ankles on his shoulders. Being manhandled like this made her gush and she began moaning in time to Jensen’s rhythm, which was now pounding steadily into her. 

As Jensen had done before, Jared was now lying on his side and toying with her nipples. He worked them both into hardened peaks with teasing fingertips before rolling them, tweaking and pinching. Finally he sucked one into his mouth and allowed his hand to languidly travel below her belly button. His long middle finger probed between her pussy lips to attack her clit more forcefully than Jensen had, or maybe it was just more swollen now and hypersensitive. 

“Please!” she managed to cry, body giving a valiant twitch, her fingers finding her own hair and curling uselessly there.

Jared chuckled wickedly into her ear, tongue tracing the shell before he said, “Please more? Or please stop?”

“More!” the elongated sound of the word seemed to be a signal to them and they both went into overdrive at their tasks. Holly felt the orgasm building deep inside somewhere between her stuffed ass and her tortured clit, seeming to grow exponentially with each stab or stroke. It made her body tense, hips going ridged, thighs trembling, legs shaking, stomach gasping and back arching, neck stiff and mouth stretched into an ‘O’ of surprise as her eyes clenched tightly shut . 

Jared’s free hand was covering her mouth and she realized she was screaming. Her mind was belatedly registering what her body was doing and this orgasm was fucking intense! Her ass was clenching so tight around Jensen that he couldn’t hold back and he came in jagged thrusts and harsh gasps. Holly was a mindless animal beneath him, orgasm supplying enough endorphins for her body to thrash again. When she finally stilled what seemed an eternity later and opened her eyes, they were both staring at her in awe, and if she wasn’t already red and flushed, she would have blushed. 

Jensen lowered her legs, and pulling out of her to crawl off the bed and go dispose of the condom. Jared was moving over her body and he stopped briefly, hovering over her but not touching, to give her a quick intrusive kiss. He climbed off the side of the bed to stand in the space between the other double and reached down to again manhandle her into position. Holly wanted to protest, but she caught the hungry look on his face before he flipped her over. He gripped the backs of her knees to drag her to the edge of the bed as he knelt there behind her, letting her waist hang off the bed so her holes were right there, and all he had to do was nudge his cock, which was bobbing in want, forward just a bit… 

Holly did protest with a gasped ‘no!’, as he was aiming for her ass, but then Jensen was there giving Jared another condom and the lube. She figured there was no way around it so might as well just relax and enjoy. 

Jensen was pulling her head up by her hair and she found him kneeling in front of her. Holly’s mouth dropped open of its own accord and he moved forward on his knees so she could reach him. He wasn’t even half hard, having just come, so she took him all in her mouth to savor the taste and the moan it elicited from him. Jared, having applied condom and lube, slid in easier than she imagined possible given his size and she soon realized why as Jensen hardened in her mouth at the caress of her tongue. Her jaw was stretched so wide he had to be as thick as Jared. As he grew she adjusted her throat, not really adept at deep throat but having had a few lessons. He was mostly hard by the time she gagged and her muscles contracting around him made the blood fill him up, before she pulled off enough to settle the reflex. 

Holly took the moment to look up at him and she melted at the expression on his face. He was compact and had more padding covering him compared to Jared’s freakishly low body fat and large muscle mass. It was curvy and sensual like a Greek statue, smooth and flawless like marble except at this angle in this light she could see the fine hairs covering his body. Jared was easing back only a couple inches and applying lube before pushing in, he kept at that depth for a few strokes, pushing Holly forward onto Jensen’s cock.

Where a moment ago his eyes and mouth had been slack with a gentle and tender expression, she watched them harden with the same heat and hunger that Jared’s had scalded her with. His hands pulled her off and he told Jared, “Get her up.”

Obeying eagerly, Jared wound his arms under her body, hooking his elbows under her armpits and then interlocking his fingers behind her neck, like a wrestling hold, and used it to haul her backwards off the bed into his lap, spearing her onto his cock. She came to rest back flushed with his chest and her legs splayed wide on either side of his thighs which he was spreading even more so Jensen could kneel in front of her, sheathing his own large member with another condom. 

Her fingers scrambled for purchase in Jared’s soft locks and she watched Jensen scoot in between Jared’s thighs, aiming himself at her swollen pussy lips and searching out the hole with the head of his dick. She felt his hands claiming her hips and pulling her lower body forward a bit, off of Jared by a few inches, so he could get a better angle. Jared shifted her head to the left so he could stare down between her breasts at the sight of Jensen trying to press into her. Holly’s eyes were glued to Jensen’s face and she felt disconnected somehow, knowing she was about to be filled like never before but having to divert her focus or risk spontaneous combustion.

Instead she memorized his features; hairline, forehead, arch of brows, shape of eyes and nose, brushing of freckles across it and his cheeks, lush lips which he wet repeatedly with his tongue, his chin and jaw line, gorgeous green of his eyes. She ignored, as he stretched her open, the undeniable press of his dick against Jared’s inside her, the friction on either side of that skin trap between them, the fucking tremor caused by the ridge of the head of his cock grazing her g spot so forcefully in the limited space, her swollen lips surrounding him until finally he was settled completely inside her. His eyes caught hers and his body continued to move in, trapping her between his and Jared’s before he kissed her.

There was nothing slow or subtle in his kiss this time. If anything it was more sloppy and chaotic than any Jared had planted on her throughout the night, and her breath hitched at the realization of what she did to the two of them. Jensen’s arms hooked under her knees and it must have been quite practiced the way they worked; Jared, and then Jensen, pulling out before Jared would press back in and Jensen would stuff her again, out, out, in, in. It was intentional because her gspot was scraped every time by Jensen and she was just going to explode!

There was no energy left to tense, no way to even wiggle or shake and the sensation crept over her whole body and peaked and plateaued, climbing ever higher until her cunt and ass rippled and throbbed; still all she could muster was a wanton moan. Their rhythm changed and now they were both sliding in and out at the same time. Holly didn’t know it was real, multiple orgasms, but here she was with a cock in each hole making her quake in unimagined ecstasy again and again, each more intense than the last and holygodsweetjesusmotherfuckingchrist she was going to implode!

What happened instead was her body finally dredged up energy from somewhere and once again she flayed between them and they lost their paces. It was a grunting tangled mess of bodies that had no right to ever exist, yet here they were, riding her through a final earth shattering orgasm before first Jared and then Jensen followed her off the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their 2nd meet up.

Holly was bouncing impatiently in front of the elevator doors, watching the numbers climb to the top floor. Jensen gave a deep chuckle beside her left ear and Jared snuffled a laugh into the hair above her right. They weren’t touching her now; they had been very hands off the last thirty minutes. 

They had been in one of the club’s VIP booths, the three of them dancing, making out, fucking humping right there, then they quit and she had to pull them close to sit on their laps and demand attention. She had a pleasant buzz from the vodka, she knew they drank it because she liked it and she only drank it because they ordered it. Usually she just smoked pot, though she and Jared had done that on the suite’s balcony before even coming down to the club. Needless to say, she was a little miffed and perplexed by the sudden change.

Jared leaned in by her ear when she had demanded an explanation, “We’re having a debate and we need you to settle the scores.”  
She had pulled them both from the booth in the club and to the elevator before questioning again. Jensen had replied with, “It’s just a friendly competition. Think of it like an experiment. We need you to be, like, the control. I’ll explain everything when we’re in the room.”

They had both entered the elevator and stood on opposite sides, leaving her to hop in before the doors shut and press the button. Holly was so curious and horny and buzzing, lord, she didn’t deserve such intense pleasure and they hadn’t even taken their clothes off yet! Her hands curled in their belts and she had yanked them close.

Finally, the doors opened on their floor and she took their hands now to hurry them to the suite’s doorway, feeling like a puppy as she waited for Jensen to work the keycard and let them in, bouncing from foot to foot. After shoving them both in, Holly pressed the door shut with her back and stared at them. “Tell me, now!”

Jared turned to hide the smile that burst into a laugh, which he tried to play off as a cough. Jensen’s grin was indulgent and she blushed before straightening up and demanding again, “You said you’d explain.”

“Yes, but I love watching you squirm,” Jensen’s voice was thick with dampened lust and she had to break from his gaze only to find Jared watching her with no veiling of his craving. Holly felt her knees go weak and she closed her eyes to pray she didn’t faint.

Jensen waited for her to open her eyes again, “We want to know who’s better. Overall, but also individual skills. Here’s what we’ve decided.”  
Holly was enthralled. They had been talking about this? About tonight with her or finding a girl to be the judge of their weird little rivalry?

“Three categories; first, making out, which we have defined to include manual stimulation ranging your entire body and oral stimulation no further south than your belly button. Second, oral, which seems pretty self explanatory; anything goes just no dick yet. Last, fucking; your pussy, if you need me to be specific,” Jensen leaned a bit forward to enunciate, “Us, with our cocks.” 

They were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of her; she was still only a step away from the door, she felt as if his words were echoing in the crowded space. 

It was Jared who continued, “We each get twenty minutes at a time, and then you give us a ruling, okay? But we’re going to have four rounds, two fucking rounds, before you give us that one. Also, we need you to pick a word to say whenever you orgasm, so we can keep count. So, the overall winner will be the one who made you come the most in his times. Get it?”

She was gaping at them, Holly knew she must look ridiculous, but she couldn’t get her mouth to work, couldn’t get anything to work, except her pussy which was flooding and holy crap were they serious? “How do we decide who goes first?” and she was giggling at herself for the crazy question as they both laughed and reached for her. 

Jared was reaching around back with a long arm to unzip the dress while Jensen was gripping the hem hanging on her thighs and peeling it upward and off her as Holly raised her arms. Next Jared was undoing the bra’s front clasp and coaxing the straps over her shoulders as Jensen knelt to slide her thong down and she stepped out of it.

Holly stood naked but for her heels, with their eyes crawling over her, her blood pounding so loud in her ears she barely heard Jensen ask, “What word do you want to use?”

“What?” she’d already lost track of the conversation, all she was thinking about was that they were still dressed. Still dressed and her whole body was on fire with her exposure. 

“What’s your favorite pizza topping?” Jared suddenly asked, taking in her lack comprehension.

“Mushrooms?”

“Okay, so when you come, say ‘mushrooms’ so we can count,” his hand clasped her right wrist and he gently pulled her with him. Jensen trailed after them as Jared led her to the foot of the king sized bed. Holly turned in time to watch them rock-paper-scissors for who went first, Jensen won and waited for Jared to do something on his phone before he approached her. 

Jensen gathered her in his arms, one hand splayed over the small of her back, the other in the space between her shoulder blades, bringing her in for a warm kiss. Holly sighed at the feel of his lips and pushed her body against him, reveling in the feel of his clothes on her skin. He took his time with her mouth, remembering all the things she liked; his lips pressed so firm she can sense the teeth behind, the way he nipped at each of her lips before allowing his tongue to claim hers, how a stroke of the tip of his tongue just there made her breathing erratic.

His thigh was between her legs and he was guiding her pelvis forward with the hand on her lower back, pressing her soaked groin onto his clean dress pants. As Holly rolled slowly against it, Jensen’s hands stroked her skin, starting there on her upper and lower back but moving downward to cup her ass cheeks. Holly’s fingers raked through the short hair at the back of his neck, and his traveled the curves and valleys of her body. Searchingly he caressed everywhere, looking for the places that elicited moans (the bottom swell of her ass cheeks), whines (the joining crease where thigh met crotch) and giggles when it tickled (pretty much anywhere surrounding her bellybutton). Finally he was brushing the tops of his knuckles to the undersides of her breasts before thumbing her budded nipples, slow tight circles around the points then grazing across the tips.

Holly broke the lip lock to pant and whimper so Jensen began licking and kissing at her neck while gripping and cupping her breasts in his hands, massaging them a bit roughly, but she liked it and was arching her chest out for him. He continued with the thorough mapping of her sweet spots and how to push them with his fucking talented mouth. She liked to be licked along the lines of her neck, bit punishingly in the muscle at the juncture of her neck and shoulders, a grazing of teeth over the thin skin covering her collar bone before sucking it quick and hard, pulling off with a wet pop to be licked by the flat of his tongue. 

Jensen was also memorizing the exact procedure of working her nipples that drew a growl from her throat and had her rubbing into his thigh in more concise bursts. His fingertips rolling the whole area of her areola, twisting and sliding toward the tip in a milking gesture before trapping it between thumb and forefinger and applying pressure until she squirmed. Holly felt weightless; like she couldn’t press down hard enough to find any friction then she realized she was so wet his pant leg was too slick in that spot. His right hand fed her nipple into his mouth and swept down her side to brush her trembling thigh, the pad of his thumb working its way to her clit while he sucked vacuously. 

Holly cried out at the touch and was grinding unabashedly onto his thumb. Jensen had worked her into such a mass of want and need, that last little final button sent her flying! Christ she was squirting onto Jensen’s nice dress pants and that turned her on so hard she went limp. He caught her, lowering her to sit on the bed with a deep laugh that made the corners of his eyes crinkle up.

“Well?” he asked and motioned to the wet spread across his right upper thigh. “You have something to say?” 

“Oh,” Holly knew there was something, but she couldn’t take her eyes from it so Jensen squatted and pressed her knees apart before looking down at the spot exaggeratedly.

“I believe I just made you come. You need to say the word, so Jared can keep up,” he was smiling and running a finger through the sticky mess she’d made. When he looked up to meet her eyes, he placed it in his mouth and sucked.

“Mushroom,” she said to Jared who they could hear mutter, ‘yeah, I figured that out’ before saying louder, “Eight more minutes Jensen.” Jensen’s hands caressed down her inner thighs, cupped her calves before sliding off her heels.

“Hmm, lay back,” he instructed and Holly flopped backwards in utter compliance, body still broiling from his expert heating, though the pressure had been let off. Jensen knew it and applied the same exacting exploration to his last minutes, focusing on the two sweetest spots yet. Three fingers pressed into her snatch, zeroing in on her g-spot while he circled her clit with the tip of his forefinger, driving her to the flash point again.

Holly’s hips rose from the bed as her body tensed, her breath was jagged, coming in gasps as the sensations boiled her blood. Jensen’s control, the seemingly effortless shifting to always hit his marks, sent her shattering into pieces of bliss. 

“Mushroom,” she whimpered when she could drudge up the memory of how to speak.

“Time, Jensen,” Jared said and Jensen withdrew. 

Holly had time to draw two deep steadying breaths before Jared was standing there, pulling his shirt up and off. On a word from Jensen he was crawling up her body. His firm muscles gliding across her sweat drenched skin as he lay against her, the solid shape of his hard on strained against his designer jeans and rubbed into the crease of her thigh.

Smoothly he took her mouth with an uncharacteristic charisma, but whatever resolve he had melted away and Jared was soon his demanding self. Holly’s hands stroked the shifting planes of his back as he worked, his large hands cupping the sides of her head, thumbs placed on her jaw to maneuver her for better access. In contrast to Jensen, he was attacking the spots he enjoyed most; open mouthed smash and grind of lips before his tongue curled around hers, sucking at it before running over her upper palate with the tip of his. 

Jared caught her bottom lip between his teeth and gave a measured yank, not really causing pain, but showing her more control than she thought he had. Certainly more than she had; Holly sent her tongue out trace the line where his upper teeth were anchored and was tossing her head back in a desirous plea, Jared releasing enough that her lip scraped free. 

With it now exposed, Jared bit at her jaw; harsh nips that caught bone before pinching skin. He sucked the spot behind and below the hinge, surly leaving a reddened splotch, and licked his way to the hollow of her neck. He lathed at it as she stretched her neck more, exaggerating the lines so he could trace them with the tip of his tongue. Finding the ridge of her collar bone, Jared lapped it wetly then used the glide of his spit to brush his lips up and down, making it more sensitive and erotic than a collar bone had any right to feel. 

Jared’s hands wormed under her back, he was maneuvering her body, sitting up and pulling her with him so she was straddling his lap, bowing her body for him to now apply his focus on her breasts. Holly hung in his grip, gasping as he sucked more hickeys to the top swells of each before scraping the path down between them with the barest hint of stubble on his chin. His nose was nuzzling the underside of her left tit, pushing it up so he could lick that sensitive bottom crease and then latching onto the nipple. 

With each pull, he sucked a groan from Holly who was quivering; her hips were wiggling side to side in his lap, searching for his bulge and then rutting herself against it. Jared growled and shifted her to a better angle and captured her other nipple, employing the same forceful treatment he had on the other one while rolling his hips slow and measured into hers. Jensen’s voice floated to them, “Ten minutes.”

Holly found herself back on the bed, Jared lay on his side to her right, his long arm curved under her back, keeping it arched so his dexterous fingers could pull and tweak her left nipple. Her right hand gripped the muscles of his neck while her left one clenched at the bed cover. His teeth worried her right nipple as his right hand skimmed down her belly, over her mound, to grip her thigh and trap it between his. Then he pushed her other thigh outward, further opening her before deftly slipping three of his huge fingerings into her tight heat with a sound that in any other situation would have made Holly mortified, but right now just made her whine encouragingly. 

The continuous pleasure he was creating with her nipples shot straight to the nerves in her pussy and Holly was soon riding Jared’s hand. He was twisting his fingers inside her, knuckles dragging back and forth across her g-spot as she worked herself to a frantic pitch, keening low and long before her hips snapped and froze while the rest of her body trembled in delight. The orgasm flowed thru her limbs, her fingers and toes curling so tight she had to work them loose when it finally ran its course. 

“Time,” Jensen’s voice again, filtering thru the hazy Holly couldn’t be bothered to even think of trying to fight. Her eyes were closed and she floated in her own skin, noting the hot areas Jared had left behind like his own personal map to the spots that were his, the ones that Jensen had searched out and extorted still throbbed in time to her heartbeats.

Jared released her and sat up the same time Jensen sat down on the other side of her. “Well?” Jared asked.

“Mushroom,” she replied lazily and listened as the both laughed. 

“No, gorgeous, who wins this round?” Jensen said.

“Oh god,” Holly moaned and covered her face with her hands. They were waiting, each second that passed she felt their silence like a weight and how the hell do they expect her to choose? But honestly, even while riding the aftershocks of the orgasm Jared had just given her, remembering Jensen’s ministrations… “Jensen.”

She caught the triumphant smile Jensen threw at Jared and the heat with which Jared then demanded, “I got first this round.”

Before Jensen even gave assent or got to start the time, Jared was kneeling at the foot of the bed and pulling her to the edge. His mouthed at her inner thighs while spreading them further apart, so far her swollen pussy lips opened easily at the press of his tongue. Placing his thumb over her clit he splayed his fingers over her pelvis and pressed firm, indicating he wanted her to stay still or he would use force. Holly bit at her lower lip, jolting herself when she found the indent of Jared’s earlier abuse. 

“Oh, god, Jared!” she barely choked out. He was licking sloppily all over her already drenched slit and delving in teasingly as his thumb circled and flicked at her clit, finding the right stroke to have her crying out again. “Jared! Shit!”

A muffled laugh rumbled through her lower body then he was using his free hand to open her lower lips. Jared ran his nose up the exposed inner crease and pressed the tip of his tongue to her entrance to circle just inside its depth. He hardened his tongue to rub the tightness of her tunnel, around and around until she whimpered then Jared went a little deeper to repeat the process. It felt like he was carving his way into her, preparing the way.

His thumb quit shifting patterns and now simply stroked up and down, catching that most responsive little spot then he speared his tongue in and fucked her over sensitive hole. Jared had to trap her thighs against the bed with his strong forearms as she began to quake. Holly was dissolving into a long languid shudder radiated outward like the wake of a pebble dropped into water, only it felt like a typhoon and it would hit the edges of her body and reverberate, crashing in on itself. 

The only thing that drew her back to the present was the loss of Jared’s tongue. He replaced it with three of his fingers, twisting like earlier, knuckles grazing her g spot again. His tongue replaced his thumb and Holly whimpered, certain he’d have her coming again in no time, how was her body still able to respond?

Jared spread his fingers wide inside her and worked in his pinky, she took it easily and wallowed in the added sensory overload, mind flitting from sensation to sensation because to take it all in at once would cause an eruption. Only, Jared was insistent, gently working his teeth over her clit and turning the full force of his four finger tips on the raw spot inside her.

“Fuck—uummmmm!” Just like that she lost touch again, more intense than the last time, freezing her so completely that she had to gasped for breath or risk blacking out before melting bonelessly into the bed, the orgasm pouring through her like lava.

“Time, Jared.”

“That was two.” 

“I know,” Jensen huffed as Jared moved away. “I don’t even think she remembers the word anymore.”

“Mushroom,” she whispered, “twice.”

HolyGodDamn! Jensen wasted no time; he slid her further up the bed so he could lie between her spread legs. His hands skimmed along her inner thighs as his lips found her clit easily, the brush of them making her shudder. It was so swollen and sensitive Holly cried out when he sucked it gently.

“I… Oh, I can’t… Please…” She didn’t even know what she was trying to say. Was this how guys felt when they got a hard on? She was pretty sure there was no blood flowing above her neck, everything else was flooded and super aware so that the brush of Jensen’s thumb pads along her engorged lower lips made her twitch and the ghost of the tip of his tongue pressing her button made her cry. 

Holly looked down to see Jensen watching her, judging her reactions and surprising her with gentle handling. One single finger slide into her effortlessly and rubbed in slow circles around her G-spot while his tongue did the same to her clit. She closed her eyes and lay her head back, relaxing into his slow easy attention. Seconds stretched into minutes as Jensen worked her, tongue occasionally leaving her clit to lick the juices on her lower lips and trace the entrance to her hole around his finger. 

He always came back to rub his lips back and forth across her clit before sucking it lightly, but now he was working a second finger in, and Holly felt her lower body tighten, knew he was going to wring another orgasm from her eventually. Yes, she was panting now, and there went another finger to join the others. Shit! and now his pinkie, Fuck!

Jensen was spreading his fingers inside her, stretching her open, again and again until he could work his thumb in, also. Her hips were rolling down on his hand and Jensen let her fuck herself on them at her own pace, still teasingly working her clit.

“Five minutes left, Jen,” Jared said and suddenly Jensen was a flurry of activity. His hand twisted side to side, boring in and stretching her so open! His mouth closed over her clit and sucked hard this time, tip of his tongue zeroing in and flicking her nub furiously. 

“Oh god, oh shit, oh fuckkkk!” and like that Holly went off again. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as it thrashed back and forth against the bed. She was arched taunt, pussy pushed to Jensen’s mouth as her hands gripped the back of his head, holding him in place. With a final convulsion she collapsed against the bed, mewling with each light lick Jensen made until Jared finally called time.

Jensen stood, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside before starting on his belt and pants. “I’m going first this round,” he informed Jared before climbing back on the bed. He knelt between her lax legs, rolling a condom she didn’t remember him opening into his hard length. 

“Wait,” Jared came around to the side of the bed and leaned over to ask Holly, “Well? Who won?”

It took her a few moments to drag her eyes from Jensen looming over her to Jared’s face. “I don’t… I guess… Jared.”

He smiled huge and started the time again as Jensen took aim and sunk in. Holly moaned loud and long, loving the feeling of him reaching deep inside her, bumping against her cervix before drawing back. As he pressed in again, Jensen lay flush against her and captured her mouth with his while his hands worked under her back to grip her shoulders. He kissed her hot and heavy as he took a few quick shallow strokes but when she began arching to meet his thrusts Jensen lost control for a while.

If he hadn’t been holding her as he was, Holly was certain she’d have been shoved up the bed with each thrust, head eventually hitting the wall, but he was, so it felt like she was trapped between his strong grip and his pounding hips. His mouth was sucking hard at her neck and she felt each grunt as a puff of breath from his nose. She wrapped her legs around his waist and canted her pelvis a bit more, the change in angel allowing him to graze her sweet spot on each inward push while her hands stroked his back muscles. 

“More, harder, yes, more!” she was chanting, and Jensen was obliging. He picked up speed and force until she was crying out with each snap of his hips. With a growl he was moving; pulling her left leg up forcing her to tilt to the right, the gab and rub inside her now focused on a different angle. Every few dozen strokes he would turn her some more until Holly felt too twisted and swung her leg over so she lay on her stomach. He’d slipped out of her during the move and she whimpered and moved into place, hoping the sight of her wiggling looked anything as erotic as it felt, because she couldn’t stop. 

“Jensen!” 

He had waited for her to speak, letting her rut backwards, until she encountered the head of his cock. She was now trying to ease herself onto it, but she was so slick it missed with each try. With her word though, he positioned himself and Holly somehow melted a little more from the moan he let slip as he spread her open and buried himself deep. Then his hands were gripping her upper thighs, thumbs digging into her hips as he moved her into the correct alignment. The head of his cock would rub over her g spot then the angle would also allow the underside of it to continue to rub as he slammed into her cervix. He’d pull out enough to momentarily leave the spot craving more before slamming back in, causing Holly to gasp in a breath. 

Those were the only breaths she was able to take, her normal automated body functions seemed to be shutting down; first the blood to her brain, now the air to her lungs… Her reproductive organs seemed to be working in tip top shape though because somehow the wave was building again. Holly’s muscles went limp but Jensen held her in place, sensing from that and the completely involuntary spasms of her pussy that she was about to come, you could say he braced for impact. 

These were the most intense mind blowing times, when her body somehow went from inoperable to violent twitching, eyes clenched closed and completely whiting out from the sensations crackling thru her nerves. It was like the calm before the storm and then, BAM fucking 5.0 on the Richter scale!

Holly vaguely realized Jensen was growling and rolling hips, but she felt it when he froze before he orgasmed himself, hips stuttering twice before he slowly fell forward, pressing her flat to the bed.

They were both panting so hard, Jensen slid off to the side easily in their sweat. “Do I… have time left?”

“Less than two minutes,” Jared answered.

Jensen was running his hand slowly from her ass cheek up her back. He nuzzled her cheek and she turned on her side to face him. He kissed her sweetly and gathered her closer to actually snuggle for the remaining time.

Holly turned easily when Jared pressed her onto her back with a hand to her shoulder and lay against her. Jensen lay there watching them make out lazily. Finally Jared grunted at him, “Phone?”

“I can see the clock,” was the reply and Jared sunk himself into Holly so quick and easy it made her gasped. 

“Beautiful, you know?” Jared was braced on his forearms and rolling his hips, watching her face react. “All fucked out, right, Jen?”

“Gorgeous.”

Jared was pulling back and thrusting in deep and fast now, so she made that ‘O’ face and yelping noise. Holly turned her face away from Jensen, burying it into her elbow, hiding even from Jared, as they continued to scrutinize her. 

“God, and so hot, so wet,” Jared was breathing into her ear and tonguing her earlobe. “Still so wet, fuck.”

With Jared’s words making her moan, Holly was already trembling, legs and thighs completely inoperable. He returned to the slow in and out and captured her mouth, kissing her senseless. 

His arms wrapped around her, Jared shifted and sat back on his heels, pulling her up. Holly’s thighs splayed wide across his lap, Jared thrust up into her, rocking slowly at first so she could coordinate her own body to roll down on him. Her fingers entwined behind his neck and she hurried her pace, forcing him to speed up or lose the rhythm. She cried out as they slammed together and finally opened her eyes to see Jared staring back, his eyes completely blown, glowering with need. 

He was the one who increased the speed this time, hands working her hips now, to keep her in sync. Holly growled and let loose, body writhing and running headlong toward the weightless white heaven of pleasure waiting over the cliff. When she sailed off it, her body tensed and she could feel the pressure of herself clenching around Jared, and then felt him pulse inside her with a growl of his own before she did white out. 

Holly had a confused moment of thinking the rushing in her ears was the ocean then the haze cleared. She was on her side, facing Jared, Jensen spooning her. She nuzzled sleepily at Jared’s neck and drifted off…

 

Sometime later she briefly woke when they began moving. “Hey, sleeping beauty,” Jared chuckled and was shifting her with his hands hooked under her arms.

“Huh?” she grumbled, dragging her eyelids up so she could see. Jensen had arranged all the pillows in a pile against the head board and was reclined against it. Like a weightless doll Jared lifted her up; one arm wrapped around her upper back, crushing her to his chest while a hand cupped the back of her head and tilted it back so he could kiss her jaw. Jensen pulled her leg across his waist and she felt the head of his dick searching out her entrance, sliding around in the incredible wetness before finding his mark. His hands gripped her hips and Jared pushed her down as Jensen pulled her down, she sunk onto Jensen easily and groaned at once again being full.

When Jared took her mouth, Jensen worked a finger into her along with his cock, and Holly gasped. Jared swallowed all her sounds, and she made a lot, as Jensen worked in another, then another, oh fuck and then a fourth! The first two fingers of each hand were trapped inside her, worming around the tight space and stretching her a bit further.

Jensen grunted to Jared and the younger man began lifting her up so she could sink back slowly a dozen times. Jensen slipped his fingers free and Jared was laying her back on the older man’s chest now.

“Guys, I…” Holly trailed off, relaxing against Jensen and staring at Jared who was brushing his fingers around where Jensen was still inside her. 

“Shh,” Jensen hushed as Jared was now spreading her open and pressing his fingers in with the length of Jensen. “Last round, we figured we’d go at the same time, save some time…”

“Oh,” she whimpered. Jared had three fingers from each hand, stretching, rubbing, pulling her apart. “Oh!”

Either Jared decided she was ready or that he couldn’t wait any longer, but he withdrew his fingers and, taking himself in hand, began pushing the head into the limited space. Holly was shaking her head, certain this wouldn’t work, it wasn’t possible, too big, the two of them, she couldn’t take it…

Holly existed in a cloud of awe as he did just that, every millimeter filling her over capacity and the drag along her overworked g-spot set off the multiples again. Her whole body felt swollen and about to burst, she was washed away by wave after wave of ecstasy thundering along her nerves. The two men were moaning and working in short movements, barely pulling out before jerking back. She just kept climbing higher until she felt Jensen buck and cry with his orgasm. 

Holly peaked and began thrashing in the overwhelming sensations. Jared lost it then and collapsed against her, eliciting a groan from Jensen, who was bearing all their weight. Jensen gave Jared a moment to collect himself before shoving the younger man off them. He came out of Holly with a pop and a sigh of contentment to lay on his back beside them. Then he was shifting Holly to her side and she curled up along Jared’s side, head resting on his chest. 

Right before falling into a coma, Holly heard Jared wonder aloud, "So, who do you think won that round?"

"Me," Holly thought she muttered.

She didn’t wake when Jensen left the bed, nor when he came back with a warm wash cloth and wiped her clean with a gentle hand. Not even when Jared lifted her so Jensen could pull off the soiled bed cover and pull down the sheets. She did wake sometime later, spooning Jensen and being spooned by Jared, completely and utterly relaxed. She didn’t stay awake long, though, just wrapped an arm around Jensen, pulled Jared a bit closer before surrendering again to sleep.


End file.
